edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jbarb
Greetings.now that I am a member of the ed edd n eddy wiki I am going to do the best I can to keep this wiki going strong. I like your enthusiasm! I present to you: This is for your willingness to help out the EEnE Wiki. I've seen your edits and I like what you are doing. Just remember to brush your teeth after sucking this jawbreaker! But remember, don't expect to receive these very often. This is a special gift that I am giving to you as a helpful reminder that doing good edits will do you well. This is one of only two awards that I have given out, so enjoy! Kirkland22 13:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for my Chunky Puffs! That'll be a tasty breakfast for tomorrow. Again, enjoy your time here and I'll enjoy mine. Kirkland22 19:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, you might want this: thanks thanks for that cool looking box. Vandalism I've deleted all the pages and blocked the vandal. Sorry I wasn't there in time, I was away from the computer. Next time, don't talk to the vandal, all he wants is attention and you're giving it to him. But that's alright, you did your best. The Edit graph Box You're very welcome! Also, seeing how you dealt with that vandal yesterday, I'm going to give you another one: Achievement Awards Congratulations, Jbarb! You've earned special awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki! You can check them out on your user page. Don't forget to go nominate your friends for awards right here, and keep up the great work to collect all 12 awards!-- Kacie (talk) 21:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for the Edd's Hat Award, Jbarb! I'm honored to have it there, and I'm so glad you like Achievement Awards! Thanks for being such a great contributor here.-- Kacie (talk) 17:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the message you left on my talk page, Jbarb! I am indeed deeply honored by Jspyster1's decision to make me an admin, and I will do the best I can for this wiki. Thank you again. By the way, your user page looks fantastic. Great images! Good to see you editing again. Also, thanks for the award! Will you be my friend? I need ten friends. I've already got Kirkland22 and Jspyster1. Will you be my friend? Thanks Thanks for the award, Jbarb! It's never a good thing having to ban a user, but I felt this ban was necessary. The vandal user was vandalizing the quotes sections of many articles and failed to heed my clear warnings. The ban expires in three days, and hopefully the user will stop messing up the text by then. Anyway, it's good to see you editing. =] Re: Hi Hello back to you! Glad you are enjoying the new badges, though I must say, leave your next message on my current talk page not the archive. =] Comments Please say more than just "cool" in your comments. - Because saying "cool" doesn't contribute anything. We'd like you to have at least one sentence describing your opinions of the episodes. - Hi. Hi Jbarb it's very nice to meet you. Award How do I give out awards like Chicks Galore?Do I have to be an admin?Bruce Ed 07:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Nope. See this page for details. - Videos Please, if you're gonna add videos, do it right the first time 'round, so I don't have to fix your cruddy work every single time. Notice Your edits do not appear to consist of anything more than one or two words (which are not necessarily needed). While I assume you're an editor of good faith, I must give you a notice that your repeated unnecessary edits are indicative of a phenomenon at this wiki we identify as "badge-grabbing" (posting only as a means of attempting to obtain badges) or simply editing for quantity instead of quality. You may continue to make edits in the future, but we highly encourage you to contribute meaningful material to articles; simply adding "...the episode..." or "...very..." does not make the cut. If you would like further information about what is widely considered as a good, contributory edit, let me know in your reply. Thanks. - Actually, here at the wiki, we discourage the practice of "badge-grabbing" because it is considered a cheap way to obtain badges and is not an accurate reflection of contributions to justify the acquisition of badges. We pride ourselves with quality instead of quantity. Thanks for acknowledging, though! - Videos Could you please not upload YouTube videos onto the wiki as files? We already have a way to embed them, and the videos get taken down quite frequently when they're hosted on the site. The benefit of the YT embedding is that it's quite easy to tell when a video is taken down. Also, in reference to your "Urban Ed" edit, could you please at least check the quality of the videos before you upload? Thank you.